The Last Five Years
by acedanzer14
Summary: The concept is based off of the play called the last five years. it's basically about five years of Seth and Summer's relationship, i have a more detailed summary of the story in the first chapter, SS


**A/N: This story might be hard to explain, but if you have ever seen the musical or listened to the songs it will make sense. The chapters will alternate between Seth and Summer, Summer's chapters will travel backwards in time (beginning with the end of the marriage) and Seth's chapters will travel forwards (starting from their first date.) So this chapter is going to start with Summer at the end of the marriage and then the next chapter is going to be with Seth at their first date. If that doesn't make sense just ask questions and I will answer. If you ever get around to it be sure to listen to the songs, they are amazing! **

Summer stood in the abandoned apartment in disbelief. Hours ago she had come home to see all of his things gone. The apartment looked considerably larger without all of writing piling up to the ceiling. Summer couldn't help but cry at the thought of her one true love leaving her. They had spent five amazing years together and it took him one day to move all his things out.

Summer couldn't take it anymore; she collapsed on the floor crying until she almost couldn't breathe. She could hear some of the other tenants yelling at her to silence herself. She wanted so badly to go up to her neighbors and yell 'WHAT IF YOUR HUSBAND LEFT YOU!' to them. She couldn't bring herself to get up of the floor, Seth Cohen was gone, and she knew he wouldn't come back.

She had known for a time their marriage wasn't exactly stable. Seth had been out all the time promoting his latest novel, and she could hardly find work as an actress. She would often accuse Seth of having various flings with the girls who arrived at his parties. He would always invite Summer, but she always declined. She wanted Seth to spend some time with her—just them. She didn't want everyone in New York City to be there with them.

Summer finally got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore; she had to get out of her apartment. It seemed to her as if the walls were closing in on her. She needed fresh air, she needed to go somewhere. As fast as she could she grabbed her bag and headed to her best friends apartment.

Summer knew she didn't have to call Marissa. She knew she could go to Marissa's apartment at any time without telling her. Marissa had even given Summer an extra key just in case she wasn't there when Summer arrived. She knew the way to her apartment by heart; she had been there so many times when she needed to talk to Marissa about her problems with Seth. She never thought she'd go over to Marissa's to tell her that he marriage to Seth was over. She never even imagined that it would be over.

She decided that that day she would hail a cab. She wasn't in the best spirits to be walking around New York by herself. Anytime she would go somewhere she would make sure it was during the day, and if it wasn't she needed Seth's hand to hold just so she could feel like she was safe.

New York didn't really do anything for Summer. Half the time she was scared that at any moment she would be snatched away by some lunatic. Seth had made Summer move to New York with him. She wanted to stay in New Jersey to raise a family, but Seth said it was better for his career if they both moved to the city. Summer at first was reluctant, but she came around to it.

"Lady, this is the stop, you gonna get out anytime soon?" the cab driver yelled at her.

"Yeah, here." Summer placed a twenty in his hand and stepped out the car. She didn't want to go in that building to face Marissa. She didn't want to talk about it, but she knew she did if she didn't want to go crazy. Before she even knocked on Marissa's door, she knew that Marissa had already heard the news. Marissa's boyfriend, Ryan, was Seth's brother. She knew Seth had told Ryan, and Ryan had told Marissa. Summer knocked on the door waiting for Marissa to answer, tears still streaming down her face.

Marissa opened the door with a frown on her face. Summer could tell that Marissa had been crying too. Marissa adored the two of them together, she even joked that their marriage would outlive everyone's.

"Hey Sum," she said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe Seth had left Summer just like that. They were the perfect couple; they were supposed to celebrate their fiftieth wedding anniversary, they were supposed to have kids, they were supposed to retire to Florida together.

"Hi Coop," Summer said. She stood in the doorway for a moment, and then collapsed into Marissa's arms. Just that morning Seth had kissed her before he went to work, she never thought that would be the last kiss they ever shared.

"Sum, come on, come and sit on the couch," Marissa put her arm around Summer's shoulder and led her to the couch. Summer just sat and cried, barley even saying too words. But Marissa didn't say anything to Summer, she knew she had to get her feelings out.

"Marissa, why did he leave? I mean we had our differences, but who just comes home from work to pack their things," she managed to squeak out.

"Shhhh, Don't worry about it know Sum, just don't worry about it for now," Marissa reassuringly patted her on the back. She kept rubbing her back in little circles until Summer fell asleep.

Just as Summer had fallen asleep, Ryan came in through the door. When he saw Marissa sitting on the couch with Summer, he sighed. He couldn't believe his brother had left his wife like that. This was the same woman that Seth had promised to spend the rest of his life with, and he just left.

"Hey, is she asleep?" Ryan asked quietly to Marissa.

"Yeah, she is for now. But I think I'm gonna let her stay for dinner; I really don't want her to go home to her apartment, if that's ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. But I need to talk to you for a second in the kitchen."

Marissa wrinkled her eyebrows and followed Ryan into the kitchen. She wondered what Ryan wanted to talk to her about. He handed her a letter, and Marissa took it from him.

"What's this?" she questioned.

"It's a letter to Summer, from Seth." Ryan whispered as he stared at the floor.

"He gave her a letter? He couldn't call or anything. That ass!"

"I know, but you're her best friend, so I think you should give it to her and not me."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that," the doorbell rang ", looks like the Chinese is here. I should wake Summer."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryan, Marissa, and Summer all sat in silence during dinner. Marissa wished she hadn't invited Summer to dinner, she forgot it was a Tuesday. Tuesday was when the four of them would always get together and have dinner. It had quickly become one of Summer's favorite days of the week, she loved it when the four of them got to spend time together.

Summer sat over her plate of fried rice and sweet and sour chicken. She could remember last Tuesday the four of them were all laughing, it seemed that nothing was wrong between her and Seth. Summer just looked at her plate, unable to eat, knowing that Chinese food was Seth's favorite.

"Guys, I think I'm going to head home. I have an audition early tomorrow," Summer slowly got out of her seat, not wanting to walk home in the dark without Seth's hand holding hers.

"Summer, before you go I need to give you something." Marissa handed the letter to Summer. Once she received the piece of paper Summer's mouth dropped.

"Oh my God, it's a letter from Seth." Summer cried as she looked at the letter. She, without realizing it, walked over to Marissa's couch and sat down. She stared at the letter, not knowing if she should open it. Summer thought for a second, then closed her eyes to rip the envelope open.

_Dear Summer, _

_I'm sure your wandering why I left. The truth is our marriage wasn't what it used to be. We were always apart, and you always accused me of cheating on you. So this morning at work I called Elise to help me pack my things, and then I went down to the back to close our account. I couldn't be the knight in shining amour that you expected me to be anymore, I could never rescue you. All I could do Summer was love you hard and let you go. God, I loved you so. So Summer, I had to leave you for both of our sakes, because I couldn't be who you wanted me to be anymore. I love you Summer, and I always will. _

_Seth _

Summer started at the letter unable to speak. He wrote her a letter; he couldn't call, or even meet her somewhere to talk. Summer crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it into the trash can; she never wanted to look at that letter ever again. In the kitchen she could she could see Marissa and Ryan sitting at the table. She didn't know where she wanted to go. She sure as hell didn't want to go to her apartment.

"Hey Coop, do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Of course I don't! You can take my bed and me and Ryan will take the sofa bed."

"Are you sure? I could take the couch if you want me."

"Summer, don't even think about it, " Ryan smiled to her sweetly. She smiled a small smile back, the first time she had smiled all day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, Summer slipped under the covers. It was hard for her to go to sleep; thinking that from now on Seth wouldn't be beside her. She tried to believe that he would come back, but deep in her heart she knew he wouldn't. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed what forever just watching the fan blades rotating. She turned on her side for a moment, trying to see if somehow Seth could put his arms around her. She knew he was gone; he was gone out of her life forever. Summer closed her eyes, and for the first time in years, went to bed without Seth by her side.

**A/N: So just remember that the next chapter will start in the past with Seth and their first date, there probably won't be any interaction between Seth and Summer until the middle of the story when the two times meet. I hope this story isn't too confusing, because the musical is just beautiful. **


End file.
